


Desperation

by thicctor-nikiforov (trashbambi)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Desperation Play, I sure hope that counter is strong, M/M, Omorashi, Rimming, Teasing!Yuuri, get dat eros boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 23:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10055801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashbambi/pseuds/thicctor-nikiforov
Summary: In which Yuuri hadn't let Viktor use the bathroom all day, and then after he does, fucks him over the sink counter, which surprisingly doesn't break.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was about to fall asleep when this filled my head n i had to get up n write the start.
> 
> brain plz

“Yuuri, you’re so mean!” Viktor whined as he slammed open the door of the bathroom in their hotel room, not even bothering to close it behind him as he rushed over to the toilet, one hand grabbing at his cock through the front of his pants as the other lifted the toilet lid. He fumbled with the zipper for a moment, a frustrated whine falling from his throat, then pulled his cock out just as piss started dribbling from the tip.

Hissing filled the small room as Viktor relieved himself at last, a groan of relief tumbling from his lips. Yuuri moved in behind him, chin resting on Viktor’s shoulder as he watched him go, hands sliding under the hem of Viktor’s shirt to rest on his lower belly, pushing against it lightly. The stream became heavier as he did and Viktor whined in discomfort at the pressure.

“What if I hadn’t been able to hold it during the interview? Or lost it in the lift?” Viktor scolded, but Yuuri just sniggered, feeling particularly rebellious today, then released the pressure on Viktor’s abdomen and instead moving one hand to join Viktor’s on his dick to help him aim with the half hard shaft. He turned his head and pressed an open mouthed kiss to the side of Viktor’s neck as he angled his own hips forward, pressing his very obvious erection against Viktor’s ass through their jeans.

“Oh come on, I know you enjoyed that, being made to wait so long. You’re half hard already, I’m surprised you can even aim into the toilet” Yuuri teased, voice low and full of amusement that was clearly audible over the hiss of Viktor’s stream and the pitter-patter of it hitting the toilet bowl.

Viktor huffed as his bladder fully emptied after what felt like an eternity, shaking the last few drops from the tip before letting his hand fall from his shaft as Yuuri took over holding it completely. His warm fingers wrapped around the semi hard flesh and gave Viktor a few slow strokes, fingers pinching at the tip and making Viktor gasp softly.

“I won’t deny I enjoyed it, but next time at least warn me when you’re not going to let me use the bathroom.” Viktor complained, letting his head fall back against Yuuri’s shoulder, although that was awkward with Yuuri being shorter than him, and closed his eyes.

The hand that has been on his cock hung limp at his side, as the other reached up to wind in Yuuri’s hair when the younger man resumed mouthing at his neck. The open mouthed kisses soon evolved into soft sucking, and Viktor rocked forward into Yuuri’s hand, then back against his erection. Yuuri bit softly at the juncture between neck and shoulder, enjoying the sharp intake of breath that caused, and the feeling of strong, tense, muscle under his teeth.

Yuuri had been performing in a qualifying competition that day, and Viktor had been along as his coach as his own competition wasn’t until the following week. After the performance and Yuuri coming out on top yet again, he’d changed and they’d been on their way out when they’d been ambushed by local and world media, all wanting information on how things were going now that Viktor was both Yuuri’s coach and his biggest competitor.

There had been a few gossip rags there too, wanting intimate details about their personal life together, which they’d mostly ignored besides answering some of the more tame, less invasive questions. But Viktor was sure some of them had noticed something was off with him. He’d been on edge and obviously desperately wanting to get away as soon as possible.

Yuuri had other ideas however. He’d quickly picked up on the familiar signs of Viktor needing to piss, and had kept them there as long as possible, regaling long stories about movie dates and such things. Viktor was sure half of them hadn’t even happened in reality, but he hadn’t been paying much attention besides to nod along with what his fiance was saying. 

It had taken a full hour for Viktor to pry Yuuri away from his suspiciously sudden new found love of the press, and into a taxi back to their hotel. Unfortunately, there had been traffic on the way back, and it had taken them another half an hour to drive what should have been a 10 minute journey. Something about an overturned truck on the small section of highway that they needed to use to get back to the hotel. And there hadn’t been any way to turn around or take another route.

The whole time, Yuuri’s hand had been toying with the older man through his jeans under their coats, out of sight of the driver, and Viktor had the most difficult time of his life trying not to cry out as Yuuri rhythmically pressed against his slightly distended lower stomach, or palming his cock through his jeans.

Now that he’d emptied himself though, all Viktor’s frustration had gone with it. All he cared about now was Yuuri’s hand on his dick, his hot mouth against his neck, and the feeling of that deliciously hard cock rutting against his ass. He lost himself for a moment in the blissful feel of it all.

Yuuri’s free hand came up to grip Viktor’s jaw, and he rose onto his toes to gain a little height as he tilted Viktor’s head toward himself, coaxing his jaw open. Viktor complied easily, and then felt a globule of something wet drop into his mouth and his knees went weak as he realised Yuuri had just spat into his mouth.

It wasn’t the first time the younger man had done that, and Viktor had realised pretty early on that it wasn’t as weird as he’d imagined something like that would be, in fact, he found the action turned him on to no end. Viktor swallowed and shuddered against Yuuri as the hand on his chin dropped to wrap around his waist and support him.

His Yuuri just kept on surprising him, it was like once Yuuri knew how to express his Eros, there was no stopping him. He’d become such a mischievous little minx over the last few months, not that Viktor was complaining, he just hadn’t expected the shy, reserved man behind him to be so adventurous. Yuuri had told him he hadn’t been a virgin the first time they’d been together, but he he’d always been pretty shy about it before, not knowing what to do besides the obvious.

“Ah… I’ve created a monster. Maybe I should have given you Agape to skate to instead.” Viktor groaned, fire running through his veins as Yuuri’s hand worked along his cock in such sinful ways that it had Viktor pulsing in his grip. The way his hand twisted just so, and he pinched at the tip every now and then, driving Viktor mad, the soft downward strokes contrasting with the firm upward ones. Yuuri chuckled against his cheek and his hand movements sped up, making Viktor let out another quiet gasp of delight.

“Mmm, but you love this monster. Don’t you? Besides then you’d have had to give Yurio Eros, and giving a 15 year old a song about erotic love is just wrong.” Yuuri growled into Viktor’s ear, pulling the lobe into his mouth and sucking at it lightly. Viktor’s cock gave a strong jerk just before he came, spilling himself into the toilet bowl, some flying off onto the seat and the floor as Yuuri’s hand stroked him throughout his climax.

Viktor’s breathing was ragged as he came down from the high of orgasm, Yuuri’s hand stopping its movement and grabbing some tissue instead to wipe the remnants of cum from Viktor’s tip. Viktor slowly caught his breath as Yuuri tucked him back into his pants, pressing gentle, affectionate kisses to Viktor’s neck.

After a few moments Viktor pulled away, turning in Yuuri’s arms and pressing a loving kiss to his lips. He trailed kisses across Yuuri’s lips and cheek, along his jaw and back, peppering his face with them before placing a last peck on the tip of his nose.

“Ahhh, Yuuri, let me return the favour.” Viktor hummed, his hands massaging Yuuri’s erection through his jeans. He was halted with a hand on his arm though, the older man pouting slightly.

“Ah-ah, wash your hands first, you dirty boy.” Yuuri scolded, and Viktor mock pouted briefly before turning to do so, letting out a startled yelp when Yuuri landed a firm slap on his ass, starting to turn back toward him when the shorter man pinned him in place against the sink. Viktor let out a chuckle as he dried his hands, looking at Yuuri in the mirror above the sink.

He leaned forward a little, arching his back so his ass was pressed firmly against Yuuri’s crotch, and watched as Yuuri looked down at it with a lustful expression. Then he felt the hands rubbing over him, massaging the strong muscles firmly, biting his lower lip at that. Viktor knew Yuuri had a thing for his ass, that he enjoyed touching it at every opportunity, and Viktor loved the attention.

“Do you think you can go again?” Yuuri asked, a hungry expression on his face as his eyes flicked up to meet Viktor’s briefly, before dropping back down to Viktor’s ass.

“Mmm, I think so. Do you want to fuck me over the sink, Yuuri?” Viktor asked, licking his lips as Yuuri just nodded, a preoccupied look on his face. Viktor clenched his cheeks, grinning at the way Yuuri was practically drooling at the sight.

“Why don’t you get these pants off me then?” Viktor suggested, rolling his hips backward to grind on his lover. Yuuri sucked in a sharp breath and nodded again, his hands splaying over Viktor’s cheeks for another long moment before giving a last squeeze and slipping around to the front, fingers deftly finishing unfastening them.

Viktor had expected Yuuri to pull his jeans right off, but instead, Yuuri only slipped the back half down far enough to expose the soft skin of Viktor’s ass, leaving his cock still strapped in the front half.

Viktor whined at this, then let out a startled yelp as Yuuri slapped his rear firmly, making the older man jump a little and look over his shoulder, cheeks flushed at having been spanked.

“O-oh… Yuuri… that was… felt good…” Viktor breathed, his grasp of English beginning to slip a little as he was more focused on the sensations Yuuri caused than on making sure he was speaking the correct language. Then Yuuri was sliding down to his knees, making Viktor suck his lower lip into his mouth in anticipation of what he thought was going to happen next.

Yuuri’s hands gently spread his cheeks, a thumb stretching over to rub firmly across Viktor’s entrance with a feather light motion. Viktor exhaled sharply and couldn’t help but let his head fall forward against the mirror with a dull thud. Yuuri looked up at the sound and let out a soft laugh before leaning in to press light kisses across the smooth expanse of Viktor’s ass cheeks.

“I love this part of you.” Yuuri sighed against the other’s skin, and Viktor chuckled breathlessly, his hands gripping the edge of the sink to keep himself upright. Over the past few months, Yuuri’s reluctance to say such things during sex had waned, and soon Viktor wouldn’t have been able to stop him even if he wanted to. The praise always filled him with such warmth though, making him feel giddy.

“You love every part of me” Viktor said, and Yuuri just smiled against his skin and nodded slightly, Viktor feeling Yuuri’s nose brush against him. He had just enough presence of mind to grab a washcloth and dampen it with hot water before handing it to Yuuri, glancing behind himself to see the other give him an affectionate smile as he did so.

Yuuri pressed the cloth between Viktor’s cheeks, cleaning the sensitive skin with sensuous strokes, and Viktor gasped quietly, barely more than a rush of air past his lips. Yuuri took his time cleaning Viktor, rubbing slow circles over and around the tight, twitching ring of muscle and gradually making Viktor weak with lust again. His cock was trapped against the edge of the sink, the cold ceramic pressing into the underside and making Viktor whine at the pressure. When his hips began to twitch, Yuuri pulled the cloth away completely, tossing it behind him to land with a damp plop in the bath to be rinsed later.

“Stay right here for me Viktor, don’t move.” Yuuri ordered, and Viktor had to support himself on the sink more than before as his legs went weak with arousal, not wanting to hold him up as he was told what to do.

“Mmm, Yes sir.” He purred, looking over his shoulder and watching Yuuri stand and exit the bathroom. He could see him moving around the bedroom as he searched for the lube and a condom. They only used condoms when one of them knew they’d been too tired to bother cleaning up properly after, and Viktor wasn’t surprised they’d be using one today. Yuuri was already pretty tired on the way home from competing that day, and Viktor had already cum once and would likely be a boneless mess after this.

Yuuri returned a few seconds later, placing the condom packet next to the faucet on the widest part of the sink. Viktor looked down at it and forced back laugh on noticing it was one of the gold ones he’d bought Yuuri as a joke but had since become some of their favourite condoms. That's right, they had favourite condoms, why? Because their running joke of kissing gold came in very handy once one of their dicks was encased in a gold condom.

Yuuri kept the lube in hand as he flicked the lid open, the scent of strawberries reaching Viktor’s nose as a liberal amount of the slick liquid was squirted over Yuuri’s fingers. Then those fingers were slipping between his cheeks, two pressing firmly against Viktor’s entrance and spreading the lube over the tight ring of muscle.

By this point Viktor was fairly relaxed, and it usually didn’t take too long for Yuuri to prep him anymore, what with practice and how often Viktor bottomed. Yuuri had mentioned before that he’d been a little surprised, having always thought before knowing him, that Viktor would want to top more. Viktor had laughed at that, though admitted that before Yuuri, he had preferred topping more often. Yuuri was just so sinfully good at fucking him just right though, and Viktor had quickly become addicted to taking it from the other.

Yuuri’s two fingers slid into him without much resistance, though Viktor shifted a little in slight discomfort, letting out a small grunt at the sudden intrusion while his mind had been wandering. He closed his eyes, leaning his forehead against the mirror once again as he enjoyed the feeling of Yuuri stretching him carefully, thrusting those fingers in and out of him gently and curling them every now and then to drag over his prostate. It was utterly heavenly.

Then Yuuri was kneeling behind him again, and he felt Yuuri’s tongue slide alongside his fingers, putting pressure against his entrance before the tip worked it’s way in.

“b`lyad'! Yuuri!” Viktor gasped as he realised what Yuuri was doing, the combination of his fingers and tongue working him open making the older man shudder in delight. It wasn’t often that Yuuri did this for him, it was a special treat, and very welcome indeed.

“Nnn, vkusno~” Yuuri said with a soft laugh, breath ghosting over Viktor’s heated skin as he spoke. An affectionate laugh exploded from Viktor’s throat at the comment, Yuuri’s accent even thicker in Russian than it was in English, which he found endearing. Yuuri’s free hand was pushing his jeans down even further, slipping off Viktor’s shoe and the leg of his pants off one leg completely before speaking.

“Vitya, get your leg up on the sink for me.” Yuuri hummed as he pushed at Viktor’s thigh, the older man glad the sink was set into a proper counter and not one of those that had an unsupported overhang, otherwise the amount of weight he was putting on it might result in a hefty bill from the hotel for repairs.

Viktor lifted his leg, resting it along the counter edge, and felt his cheeks heat with a flush as he felt himself spread open and Yuuri’s fingers slip deeper into him as a result.

“A-ah! Yuu-tan… Hurry up.” Viktor gasped, his cock giving a twitch as he felt Yuuri’s tongue slide over his perineum. Yuuri blushed at the pet name, wondering if telling Viktor all the possible cute honorifics used in Japanese names had really been a good idea after all. Hearing the older man say his name in such a way had his heart beating erratically.

“Shhh, Vitya, I don’t want to rush and hurt you.” Yuuri told him, adding a third finger now, jabbing them into Viktor’s sweet spot immediately and making his back arch as the feeling, the older man letting out a loud, needy moan. Usually he tried to swallow the noises he made, embarassed by sounding like such a needy whore.

Now though, Viktor had stopped caring how loud he was, knowing that Yuuri enjoyed the noises he made, though he still constantly covered his mouth with a hand out of habit to stifle the sounds. That and hotel walls were notoriously thin, he didn’t want to risk the neighbours hearing.

“Yuuri please! I’m fine, just… ah… I need your cock in me.” Viktor gasped through his fingers, a strained sound forcing it’s way from his throat as Yuuri sucked one of his balls into his mouth, rubbing over it with his tongue before releasing it with a wet pop, and doing the same to the other before caving to Viktor’s demand. 

He stood, pulling his fingers from Viktor’s hole and wiping them on a towel before grabbing the condom package off the counter, tearing it open to quickly roll it onto himself. He grabbed the lube, popping it open to slather more of the slick liquid onto his cock, spreading it with a hand which then gripped the base as he guided himself against Viktor’s entrance.

Viktor stopped breathing unconsciously as he felt Yuuri begin to push into him, stretching him around his thick shaft and making the man whimper as he slid in to the hilt and stopped. Viktor took a moment to bask in the feeling of being so full, always dumbfounded by just how perfect it felt. It was almost as though Yuuri’s cock was made to fit perfectly inside him, and he voiced such thoughts. Yuuri groaned as he folded himself over Viktor’s back, resting his chin on the other’s shoulder, arms wrapped around his waist to hold him closer. He could never get close enough.

Yuuri’s mouth is on Viktor’s neck in the next moment, his hips still held stationary as he licks and sucks at the patch of skin below Viktor’s ear, where jaw meets neck. It’s just enough to redden the skin, but he stops before it blooms into a full love bite, not particularly wanting the press to pick it up in a photo.

Then his hips were moving, drawing back slowly, Viktor feeling the drag as his cock went with the movement, then was slammed back in, Yuuri starting up a slow but hard pace. Viktor choked out a curse as the angle left Yuuri’s tip just barely missing his prostate, driving him mad as his hands grasped the edge of the counter in a white knuckled grip.

A stream of expletives and begging fell from his lips as he tried to angle his hips to get Yuuri to hit his sweet spot, though Yuuri hept purposely moving him back, Viktor catching a mischievous expression on his lover’s face in the mirror.

“Ugh… why are you... teasing me? Please Yuu-tan... I need it... ahh fuck” Viktor whined, a thrust disrupting his speech every few words as it forced most of the air from his lungs. Yuuri really was pounding him hard this time, and Viktor was melting, vaguely wishing they were in the bed so he could just be a boneless heap of pleasure as Yuuri did, instead of having to focus on not topping them both over.

“Hush, I can’t last long… I’ve been teasing you all day and it’s worked me up so much Vitya… I want to draw it out as much as I can...” Yuuri grunted, putting all his weight into his thrusts. Viktor heard the counter creaking under their weight. He just hoped it wouldn’t be visibly damaged by the end.

Viktor turned his head, catching the side of Yuuri’s mouth in an awkward kiss, one hand shooting down to grip one of Yuuri’s own, squeezing tightly. Even without and prostate stimulation Viktor was close, he could never last long the second time. He’d learned that early on when Yuuri’s incredible stamina had driven him through multiple orgasms which had left him practically unconscious after.

Viktor just continued begging, slipping between English, Russian and broken Japanese, his accent heavy with lust as he pleaded for release. And after a few more hard thrusts, Yuuri gave in, the hand not being crushed by Viktor’s own, moving to grip the other’s cock, bringing him off with quick, sharp jerks that were completely in contrast with the suddenly uneven movements of his hips.

Then Yuuri’s hips slammed into Viktor’s one last time, Yuuri letting out a strangled gasp as he came, Viktor instantly missing the usual feel of having no barrier to catch that release. But the feeling was quickly overtaken as Yuuri’s hand twisted on his cock and his fingers clenched over the head just a little harder than before, launching Viktor into his second orgasm, which splattered into the sink basin. He swore quietly, forehead once again banging against the glass of the mirror as his head fell forward, eyes closed and brows furrowed as he rode out his climax, breathing heavily.

They stood for a few minutes, catching their breath before Viktor let his leg slip from the counter, the movement dislodging Yuuri’s cock from inside him with a wet noise. Viktor shuddered at the loss, and Yuuri’s hand let go of his softening cock, propping himself against the counter with it instead as he rest his forehead against Viktor’s shoulder blade.

“Nggh… Fuck… that was good…” Yuuri whispered, Viktor just nodding in agreement as he gathered his wits. It took a full five minutes or so before he was ready to even try and move, turning in Yuuri’s arms and pressing a tired kiss to his cheek.

“Mmm, toss the condom and join me in bed, I want to cuddle.” Viktor mumbled, slipping from between Yuuri and the counter, grabbing some tissue and wiping himself clean of most of the lube between his cheeks and tossing it into the toilet, flushing before leaving the room to flop down bonelessly onto the bed.

He was joined a moment later by Yuuri, who immediately snuggle into his side with only a whispered ‘I love you’ which Viktor promptly returned. No other words were needed though, as they curled against each other, unable to keep their eyes open any longer.

They didn’t drift off right away, just basking in the afterglow and each other’s presence as Viktor’s hand lazily rubbed the small of Yuuri’s back. Yuuri pressed a light kiss to Viktor’s collarbone, nuzzling at the hollow between them before settling, slowly dozing off, their legs tangled together and neither bothering to cover them with a sheet. Viktor was soon snoring softly beside him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hecking dying right now I'm so tired so idk what witty comments to put here but yo maybe go follow my new YOI sideblog which i finally made. [thicctor-nikiforov](https://thicctor-nikiforov.tumblr.com/)
> 
> YOUR COMMENTS FUEL ME LIKE ROCKET FUEL NYOOM


End file.
